


That's digusting

by Slenderheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Human Names Used, Light Spanking, Nyotalia, One Shot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderheart/pseuds/Slenderheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Amelia's relationship has gotten rather dry and they've been experimenting with new ways to keep it fresh- Ivan's newest idea doesn't exactly fly with Amelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's digusting

Amelia stretched out on the couch, shorts hitched up high on her thighs and cleavage prominent in the tight tank top. It wasn’t especially hot outside, she just didn’t like too many layers, especially not inside the house. She continually flipped through the channels, finding nothing too interesting and finally landing on a mindless music station with a lot of flashing colors. There was absolutely nothing to do- and when she got bored, she got antsy.

“Ivvaaaan,” she finally called, flopping on the couch and rolling around a bit.

Ivan had been in their shared room, and came out with a sigh. “What do you need now? I’m in the middle of important work.” As long as porn was under his company policy. Not that he actively needed pornography, he just liked browsing it to see what else he and Amelia could do later that they hadn’t already.

Amelia grinned up to the other, reaching up her arms for the other to crawl into, ready to just cling to her boyfriend. “I’m more important than porn,” she replied snarkily, knowing full well what her boyfriend had been doing. “And I’m bored, entertain me.”

“But I haven’t found anything new yet.” He was getting so close! He had wandered into the weird part of pornhub and he was so close! “I just need fifteen more minutes.”

A raised eyebrow was given to him, then a purse of her lips. “I’ve been telling you that fanfiction is the place to go if you want some kinky shit, not your crap porn sites.” Amelia gave a wave of her hand and let her arms fall back down onto her stomach. She rolled away from the other, presenting her backside. “Fine, go watch your crap porn, but you better spend the rest of the damn day with me.” She didn’t like porn being put in front of her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your fifteen minutes of fame.” Ivan disappeared back into the bedroom to get working on finding something new to try- hell, they’d nearly exhausted everything conventional.

But he would find it. That he promised.

Amelia was less than pleased. Sure she liked sex, a lot... A lot, a lot. she _really_ liked sex, but every now and then she just wanted to cuddle and be held and watch some Marvel movies without dealing with sex... That sex better be fucking worth it...

It took Ivan two hours to come out of the bedroom, but when he did come out, he had a shiteating grin on his face. He came in and scooped Amelia up into his arms. “I found something that I think will be worthwhile.”

Amelia grunted, startled out of her half-sleep as she was suddenly lifted. She was frustrated, but curious at the same time. “...Alright, what is it? I hope it’s better than your stupid food play idea last time.” 

“Better.” Ivan took his seat and laid her in his lap, starting to pull her clothes off. “Squirting.”

Amelia’s face went blank and he let out a slow sigh, staring at her boyfriend, unamused. “Really? That’s the best you’ve got? You _know_ I don’t squirt...”

“Yes, but I can teach you how! Did you know that they have an entire instructional tag on porn sites? I can do it, I just need to find the right way how. A lot of girls do it through different means!” Ivan seemed rather excited about this, despite how messy it could get.

“No way.” Amelia shot him down immediately, struggling to squirm out of his grip, though still clutching to his arm tightly. That was a long way down to the ground, she didn’t want to fall. “That’s disgusting. Squirting is disgusting. Find something else.”

“It’s not disgusting! It isn’t even urine!” Ivan really wanted to do this. “Please? Please, I want to! I just want to see if you can even do it, it’s not like I’m going to force you to do it all the time!”

Amelia went lax in his arms, giving him a small snort. “You can try,” she grunted, staring up at the other with thinned lips. “But it don’t mean you’re gonna be able to do it. I’m not a squirter and that’s that.” However, when Ivan wanted something, when Ivan had a goal for the sex, it made the fucking so much better. 

"I can assure you that I will be able to make you squirt by the end of the night. However long that takes is up to you honestly because I don't know what makes you squirt yet." Ivan was trying his best not to burst out in laughter. He pushed Amelia's clothes away, until she was naked and ready for him. "Undo my pants."

Amelia made a face of disgust as Ivan continued to talk about squirting. It was gross. She was thankful when Ivan began to undress her, distracting him from talking. She nodded her head, reaching out to tug the button out, then unzip him, taking the liberty of yanking down his pants, then hooking her fingers into his underwear to pull those down as well. “Where are we gonna do this at?”

"Do you man where in your body or where in the house because I figured we could just do it here. Easier to clean." Ivan shrugged and kicked off his pants, remaining in his shirt and scarf. "I can start with your cunt because if that doesn't work I'll just start using everything else." Odds were, Amelia would be wrecked by the end of this night.

Amelia nodded her head, crawling to the arm of the couch and pulling up her knees, giving Ivan a pretty good view of her body. “Fine, fine, but if I _do_ squirt- though I know I won’t- you’re cleaning it up.” She swept her bangs out of her face and reached down to gently rub and flick at her clit while she watched him. She didn’t give him an invitation yet, just being a dick and pleasuring herself without giving him anything. 

Ivan didn't even wait for an invitation. He hooked her legs around his waist and pressed his thick cock to her little hole. They had a lot if sex, he knew that she could take him without a problem. Of course when he moved on to her ass then she would probably start whining. No that that would make him stop. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Amelia didn’t complain, more than happy to let the other take control. She didn’t feel helpless, she may have been smaller than her boyfriend, but she was a force to be reckoned with, if he did something she didn’t like, she could easily take him down. “It seems like you’re enjoying yourself more, I should blue ball you just to be an asshole.” She chuckled quietly, beginning to pull her knees back as if she were really going to do it.

Ivan wondered if that was really the position they should be in. Mostly just because if Amelia squirted then she would squirt right up into his face. "Maybe we should do it doggy style." Without even bothering to change positions he pulled her legs up over his shoulders so he could easier hit her g spot. 

“Or maybe we can do it this way because I know I’m not going to squirt.” It was as if Amelia could read Ivan’s mind, then again, then again, it wouldn’t take too much deduction to get to that conclusion. Her legs hooked on his shoulders and her hips rolled down, silently telling him to go ahead and fuck her. She was tired of waiting.

Ivan didn't leave her waiting any longer. His hips rolled and soon he was fucking Amelia so hard the entire couch was shaking and rocking with them. Ivan liked to play it rough, now was no exception. In fact, he seemed to be fucking even harder than usual. 

“Hooooly shit!” Amelia’s back arched and her legs spread wider, struggling to take the bruising thrusts. Any amount of pain she may have been feeling only helped to heighten the pleasure, causing the girl to be thrown into a fit of moans and whimpers. Awkwardly he scrambled for something to hold onto, finally settling on clutching a throw pillow underneath her. “S-Slow down-- I’ll-- fuuuck- I’ll cum too soon!”

"That is the point! The more orgasms you have the more likely it will be that the next one you have you will squirt!" He wasn't giving this up. "And once you are too exhausted from vaginal orgasms, I will give you anal ones." He was going through a lot of discipline not to cum himself. 

Amelia was going to regret this the next morning, but for tonight she would let herself get lost in the pleasure. She nodded her head, closing her eyes and focusing completely on the pleasure of getting fucked so roughly. Her moans were growing louder by the second and her legs were beginning to shake, one hand reaching down to press her clit downwards, just letting the man’s fucking be the stimulation to her clit.

Ivan made sure to draw out his fucking, makin sure to rub against Amelia's clit long and slow, his entire shaft running along it. "You look like you're about to piss yourself in pleasure. Good maybe that means I am doing it right."

“Shut _up_!” Amelia grabbed the pillow from under her, slamming it to her face so she could allow her face to twist and contort as it wanted, without having to listen to Ivan’s teasing. Her toes curled and her back arched, letting out nothing short of a scream, muffled by the pillow as she came, clamping down around Ivan, hiding her orgasm face from Ivan.

"It's such a shame that you hide yourself from me out of embarrassment." Honestly Ivan though her 'O' face was the cutest thing. "You didn't squirt." It seemed that they would just have to keep fucking then. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her around into her knees so he could fuck her doggy style.

Amelia grabbed the arm rest of the couch, her toes press into the cushion and her body shaking in pleasure. “Shit, shit, shit, I need to take a break! Oh God-” She had just cum and her entire body was sensitive, this was absolutely killing her. Awkwardly she reached up, grabbing Ivan rather tightly around the wrist, his joints creaking in the grip. 

“Stop that,” Ivan grunted as he swatted her hands away and kept fucking her. Her spasms and twitching was really getting him off... He hoped he didn’t come too prematurely, honestly if he couldn’t last the entire night then they might as well just call the experiment off.

Amelia whimpered, withdrawing her hand and pulling the pillow close, biting onto it tightly. “Ahhh, shit, Ivan, spank me or _somethin’_ , you pussy!” The pleasure was becoming too much, she didn’t like it when there was too much pleasure, it became overwhelming, she needed something to take off the edge.

“That bad, hm?” Ivan teased as he instead started to rub at her clit. He wanted her to feel so much pleasure that her orgasm exploded out of her- literally.

“Oh God, _noooo_.” Amelia twisting and writhed under the other, shaking her head quickly, feeling another orgasm bubbling up. She could barely control herself, loud moans and whimpers leaving her, her hips beginning to move back against his thrusts.

Ivan grinned and pulled out all of a sudden, rubbing himself all the way along Amelia’s sex. He smirked and pressed down at the tip, which was rubbing against her raw clit. “I swear, you’re just too sensitive. Going to make some kidnapper very happy someday.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mee--eaann--” Despite the fact Ivan wasn’t fucking her, Amelia was still in enough pleasure to send her into another fit, her back arching harshly and her body shuddering as she came yet again.

“You’re practically dripping,” Ivan commented as he rubbed the head over the trail of Amelia’s fluids, all the way down to her ass, where he started to slowly push in. “That’s good, it means you’re just one step away from squirting!”

Amelia tensed up as he began to push into her less-used hole, her teeth baring and her eyes squeezing shut. “Just-- fuck- be careful... That shit hurts...” She held the pillow tightly, struggling to adjust her hips as to lessen the pain of initial penetration.

“Don’t worry, we’ve done this plenty of times before. You just refuse to use all the prepping toys I buy for you,” Ivan huffed as he slowly sunk in to the hilt. He could fit a lot more into Amelia’s ass than he could fit into her cunt.

Amelia whimpered as Ivan sunk all the way in, shuddering and letting out a shaky sigh. “Because it fucking hurts, you dick!” She awkwardly curled her toes and grinded back against the man, trying to get her hole to accept the size. It could open up easier, yes, but it didn’t feel nearly as pleasurable as her cunt did.

“Yes, because you don’t exercise it!” Ivan was an ass man, there was nothing to be said about that. And he always told Amelia he would never apologize for it.

“I don’t like it in the ass!” Amelia winced painfully and pressed her forehead to the armrest, waiting for the pain to go down so she could start to enjoy it. Not liking it wasn’t a complete truth, she hated it at the beginning, but once they started to get into it, it felt good. Really, really good. Hell, she could get ass-orgasms if she got really into it.

“Don’t lie to me, you love it in the ass, I can give you anal orgasms even after we haven’t done it in days.” Days without anal sex was a long time for Ivan. Ivan also liked it a lot more just because he could fit all of him _in_ Amelia. He couldn’t do that with vaginas.

Amelia was flushed, reached behind her to cuff Ivan in the head. “Shut up and fuck me.” She was done playing these little games, Ivan always ended up winning them and it pissed her off beyond reason. She’d rather get back to those rolling orgasms from earlier.

“I am fucking you. A lot better than I can fuck your cunt,” Ivan commented, easily sliding in and out of her ass. Honestly it did burn a little, since they weren’t using lube, but Amelia’s fluids would have to do for now.

Amelia was soon beginning to make noises, sounds of pleasure escaping her. She was beginning to enjoy it, despite the pain, the constant pull and push did wonders on her, causing a completely different type of pleasure than when she was fucked with her cunt.

Ivan gave her a nice smack on the ass, grinning as it reddened under his touch and jiggled. “You have a fat ass.” It wasn’t a _bad_ kind of fat! He liked it, it jiggled when he touched and smacked it, and it was nice to squeeze when she was walking by.

Amelia didn’t take it very good. She immediately tensed, her face red and her eyes narrowed. “I-I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” Immediately she reached back, attempting to hit Ivan as hard as he could, managing to get in a good few smacks.

Ivan just laughed. He loved getting Amelia riled up like that. He started to fuck her harder, giving her ass another smack and spreading it so he could dive in even deeper. “You’re so easy to tease. I press your buttons and you’re just...so...easy...” He jutted his hips upwards, balls slapping against Amelia’s dripping cunt.

Amelia gasped, her knees beginning to give that telltale shake. She reached an orgasm, though the screams didn’t come like when she had a vaginal orgasm, instead she began to whimper quietly, her hole trembling violently around his cock. “Ahhh, Ivan-- It- ahh- it feels...nnn...”

“Come on, cum,” Ivan demanding, wanting to see if she would squirt this time. They were getting close, he could feel it! He himself was really starting to get close to his orgasm, so it would have to happen soon. He wasn’t going to be able to make round two.

“Lap,” Amelia gasped, her head falling back and her hips thrusting back, desperate to feel him deeper inside of her. Her back was beginning to ache and she needed to change positions. “B-Bounce me on your dick,” she demanded, pushing her hair out of her face.

Ivan pulled back and yanked Amelia back, off his cock and spinning her around so he could properly bounce her in his lap. “Getting there?” he teased as he tilted his head up to get a kiss, hands planted firmly on her ass.

Amelia nodded her head, reaching down to rub at her clit, while her other hand began to massage and grope at her breast, pinching and rubbing at her nipple. “Close, christ- so close--” She returned the kiss, taking a dominant stance and pushing her tongue inside.

Ivan pressed a few fingers inside Amelia’s cunt, rubbing against her inner walls and pressing in on her g-spot as he bounced her, hammering into her ass and her g-spot simultaneously. “Cum,” he demanded, “I’m waiting.”

Amelia seized up as she was ordered to cum, struggling to fight it off, but the orgasm coming anyways. She whimpered and trembled, feeling both her ass and cunt clench and twitch tremble around the cock and digits inside of them as she came in two different ways. A loud cry left her, before a small amount of liquid squirted from her cunt, landing a few feet away. “...”

It took Ivan a moment, but he grinned and started to laugh. “You said I would fail! _You said I would fail_!” He won. He didn’t even care if he came after that, he won and that was all that mattered.

Amelia’s teeth bared, her eyes narrowed and she moved on reflex, slamming her fist right against his jaw. She dismounted from his cock and limped to their room, slamming the door shut and locking it. “Go fuck yourself.”

Ivan was still laughing even as he laid on the couch with a black bruise forming over his jaw. It didn’t matter how much it hurt- all that mattered was Amelia hadn’t thought he could do it and he did. He promptly started to text her phone ‘I won’ over and over, just to piss her off further.


End file.
